Identification of Indian alcoholism cases in the Greater Dallas Area; Providing counseling for the alcoholic and their families which offers a plan of recovery; to promote an educational program on alcoholism in the community; to utilize resource assistance offered to persons served in this program; to offer residential facility to those who need it in the first stage of their recovery plan; to keep comprehensive records of all cases to better help our clients, to better equip the staff with knowledge to help, and hoprfully to gain data that, combined with information from similar programs, will give a clear picture of the Indian suffering from alcoholism from which will come newer and better methods of helping him.